Ayame's Magnificent Quest for Sex
by a breezy era
Summary: Ayame gets ready to take a trip to America to redefine his perversion. Rating may change.
1. Manhood

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine.but I still want Ayame-kun ^^.  
  
Ayame's Sexiest Quest  
  
A/N: Summaries suck. Just read and find out ^^. It'll be.uh.extremely perverted at times, and later I may have to bump the rating up. We'll see.heheheh.  
  
~ Manhood ~  
  
*In the middle of a sunny field full of pink and yellow and white flowers, there lay a man. His long silvery hair was splayed out over the blossoms, flowing lightly in the wind. He jumped up and began to skip merrily around the field, giggling uncontrollably at every turn. He pretended to hug imaginary women, and never once did he morph. He flopped onto the ground, his chest going softly up and down. He stared up at the clouds, trying to identify their shapes. There were so many people up there.  
  
He could see Tohru-chan in an adorable pink outfit, Shigure dancing around in a bathrobe, and little Yuki playing dress-up at his shop along with a large amount of young virgins.*  
  
Ayame woke with a start. Blinking away the morning light, he reached for the sky in vain. How could they be gone? He threw his legs off the side of the bed, and almost let out a sob.  
  
"Yuuuuuki-chan, you are so beautiful in pink," he exclaimed, staring at his brother in the bed across the room. He would be staying in another room later, Yuki had assured him, but since his arrival was so sudden they had not had a chance to prepare a room.  
  
Behind his door stood young pretty Tohru, holding a small breakfast tray for their guest. When she heard this, she nearly dropped it in shock.  
  
'Yuki-sama? Ayame-sama? Ahhhhhh!'. At the thought, she let out a whimper.  
  
Inside the room, Ayame heard a sound outside. It was Tohru, no other. He felt a rush of courage within his bosom. He would rescue the girl from whatever was plaguing her, and deliver her as a virgin bride to Yuki! Surely that would make his brother love him.  
  
He leapt to the door and threw it open, stunning poor Tohru. She took in the sight immediately. Ayame seemed to sparkle in front of her, even in his pajamas, because of the silly gleam in his eye. Then she took in his attire. His specially designed sleepwear included lavender designer pants with large purple flowers on them. They were highly flattering to his build, and he wore no shirt. His long silver hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, and there was a crazed gleam in his eye.  
  
She felt herself blush. Ayame-sama had fabulous abs. Then out came Yuki, dressed in only as much as Ayame. He yawned widely; totally unaware of what was going on. Tohru's knees shook, and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Ayame-san.does things with Yuki-san?"  
  
With that she fainted into Ayame's arms. Shortly afterward she fell to the ground, seeing as Ayame had immediately transformed. With a glare, Yuki tossed Ayame into the closet and shut the door.  
  
In the dark, only one thought crossed the snake's mind.  
  
"Tohru-chan is so soft! Yuki will be a happy husband."  
  
Outside, Tohru awoke to see Yuki kneeling worriedly beside her. She blushed immediately, remembering the circumstances of her situation. Apologizing profusely, she got up and tried to dash away, only to be intercepted by an exuberant and nude Ayame.  
  
He took her hand in his and kissed it, totally forgetting his lack of attire. However, both Yuki and Tohru noticed, and both turned stony and pale. Ayame struck a chord of discussion on the romance and virginity subject, and proclaimed it unabashedly to the world.  
  
"Ahahahaha! I am a man of the world, children! Look at my fine fashion, my splendid form! Ahahaha!"  
  
All this was too much for the young Tohru, who fainted right in front of the naked Ayame.  
  
Kyou watched all of this in a frozen state. Tohru and Ayame? With a violent scream he ran forward and tried to attack Ayame, who fended him off. Shigure woke up and came to witness the action. The first thing he saw was the struggle between Kyou and Ayame. He tried to make them stop by defending Ayame.  
  
"No, Kyou! Do not try to fight Aya-kun! No matter how hard you try, you will be hurt! Aya-chan is very powerful!"  
  
With this he threw a wink at Ayame, who caught his drift. At last he tossed Kyou away and stood triumphant in the hall. It was as though sparkles were floating from this silver-haired victor. With a fist in the air and a shout of joy, the naked hero proclaimed only one thing.  
  
"Manhood!"  
  
He was silenced from behind by a recovered Yuki. As Shigure rushed to clothe and aide Ayame, he distinctly heard Yuki mutter something that sounded like 'Perverted man.'  
  
~ A/N ~  
  
Tell me what you think before I continue. Thanks reviewers ^^. 


	2. The Bedroom

Disclaimer: Ayame is so pretty. However, I don't own him, or any of the other characters. I'd love to though.  
  
Ayame's Sexiest Quest  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewer for pointing out slight errors! ^^. Here we are again. This will include some fun implied stuff.  
  
~ The Bedroom ~  
  
Ayame stared dismally at the wall in the prepared guest room in the Sohma house. He had failed to capture a pretty virgin for his dear brother. He had merely been smacked upside the head, while naked at that. How shameful! Gure-chan had cured him though. He smiled. He didn't like being dismal. Besides, Tohru-chan had blushed when she'd seen him half naked. He sighed.  
  
"Aya-chan!"  
  
He heard a sing-song voice from some skipping fellow down the hall. Ayame instantly perked up. His Gure-chan was good at making him happy! Maybe he'd understand Ayame's worries if they talked for a while.  
  
Ayame stood up radiantly as Shigure entered the room.  
  
"Gure-chan," he said with a provocative smile, "I want you to pose for me today."  
  
Shigure giggled. He knew nobody was home, so they could play around for a while. Just like old days.  
  
"If it would pleasure you, Aya-chan, I shall! Where do you want me to pose?"  
  
Aya-chan looked around the room. He felt bursts of creativity in the fathoms of his soul. Instead of the bed he saw a field of pink roses. He would draw Gure-chan, and make him look even more beautiful! He giggled at the thoughts of what his imagination could do to his friend.  
  
Downstairs, Tohru, Kyou and Yuki came home from school together. Each of them had been highly preoccupied that day with thoughts of the earlier situation, mainly circled around Ayame. Yuki, for one, did not enjoy the fact that his thoughts were centered on Ayame. The silly man hardly acted his own age. Whenever he got together with Shigure, it was as though perversion raged in the air.  
  
He thought of Tohru. What had she meant when she said he did things with Ayame? It was odd. Suddenly, he felt himself blush. His brother always looked rather horny when he woke up, no matter where. It was the gleam in his eye, the brashness of his actions. Tohru must have assumed they were sleeping together because both of them had their shirts off. He eyed her nervously, and she looked away, blushing furiously.  
  
"Honda-san, please don't do that. There is nothing physical between my brother and me."  
  
Tohru blinked, and stuttered nervously. She had disrespected Yuki! She felt terrible.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me, Souma-san! I didn't mean to assume anything!"  
  
Yuki suddenly felt terrible. She looked like she was about to cry. He reached out and patted her nervously on the head. The last thing he wanted on his hands was an upset Tohru. The stupid cat would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
Kyou had paid no attention to the entire affair. On the way home he had been sulking over Ayame-san's actions toward Tohru-chan. She deserved much better than that pervert. She deserved, well, he didn't know. He wanted her, but he didn't think it could ever happen.  
  
All of them suddenly became aware of a giggling from upstairs. They stared at each other in shock. It was Shigure and Ayame giggling like little girls. Kyou grinned evilly, and for the first time in eternity, Yuki agreed with the cat. They raced up the stairs, eager to have something on the owner of the house and his secret lover.  
  
Tohru followed nervously behind, but she remained absolutely unaware of their plot.  
  
They hid in a cluster in the room next door to the guest room, hoping to hear something juicy. Suddenly a loud giggle burst forth, coming most likely from Shigure.  
  
Ayame boomed, "Go to the bed, Gure-chan! Pose for me!"  
  
The eyes of the eavesdropping trio widened in shock. 'So this is what really goes on when Ayame comes to visit,' each of them thought. Tohru blushed madly. They tensed, waiting for the sexual session they were sure would come. Instead, all they could hear was the scratch of a pencil against something. Yuki, Kyou and Tohru each had their own fantasies over what was happening.  
  
Yuki was disgusted. His brother could at least get the privacy of some hotel, instead of seducing the house owner when he knew the other three members of the household would be coming home from school. Especially with Tohru in the house! How shameful! He would never be able to look the ass in the eye again. He did blush, however, at the thought of Ayame ravaging Shigure-san in the guest room during a 'family visit'.  
  
Kyou's mouth dropped in horror as he imaged a flush of erotica in the guest bedroom. He was so angry. Tohru had struggled madly to make it presentable for Ayame to stay in, and then they'd probably make her clean it all up. He imagined some Ayame-style tropical paradise, with lots of delirious language and stripping. The thought, no matter how insane it was, made him blush to the roots of his hair.  
  
Tohru wondered what exactly was going in there. Maybe Ayame was just drawing Shigure, and nothing was actually happening in that way. She blushed. The room was silent as they listened to the scratch of whatever it was.  
  
Suddenly, Ayame's voice rang through the wall. "Guuuuuuure-chan! I have elaborated on your pose! Here's your portrait. You look almost as good as Yuki-chan when you wear pink!"  
  
Yuki turned a bright red, and Kyou smirked. This he would have fun with. Tohru beamed at them.  
  
"See? It was perfectly innocent! Ayame was just drawing a picture of Shigure, that's all."  
  
"That's it Gure-chan! Keep your legs just like that and face me! Ahahaha, splendid! No do not try to get off the bed! Stop resisting! Oh you're so enormous Gure-chan!"  
  
Yuki and Kyou sweat dropped, and Tohru turned a very bright shade of pink.  
  
There was a further rustling and then Ayame began to instruct Shigure on something.  
  
"Now, we start with our materials. We roll the soft stuff around, and then cut it up. No, not like that Gure-chan! Be gentle with it!"  
  
With a start, Kyou and Yuki raced out of their room and blasted into the guest room, catching Aya and Gure absolutely off guard. Their jaws dropped as they witnessed the scene.  
  
Ayame and Shigure sat at a table rolling sushi with shocked expressions on their faces. An easel stood nearby with a freshly drawn picture of Shigure on it in some fashionable pink robe, which Shigure wore.  
  
Tohru came in with a big smile on her face, to bring the peace.  
  
"I agree Ayame-san! Shigure-san does look good in pink!"  
  
Shigure smiled wisely. "Ayame-san, high school girls know best."  
  
Meanwhile, Kyou and Yuki snuck out of the room to lick their wounds and pout.  
  
Later that afternoon, Shigure and Ayame sat lazily on the sofa while the other members of the family went out to do their own thing. Ayame sighed.  
  
"Gure-chan, I am disgusted with myself. I have not had a new insightful sexual pleasure in ages. I must change this, but I do not know how."  
  
Getting down on one knee, Ayame proclaimed,  
  
"Help me, my angel! Send me advice from the depths of your soul!"  
  
Shigure rose rapidly to his feet. He still wore the pink robe, and now from his heart came a new tune of happiness. Flowers burst in the air around them, and Shigure made his speech.  
  
"There is only one solution, Aya-chan. You must go to a land where the high school girls are plenty, and where perverts can shine like stars in the sky. You must embark on a quest to America!"  
  
The two stood side by side under the sunset and sang, "America." So this was the end. Holding hands, they skipped up to the guest room to plan their adventure.  
  
~ The Bedroom ~  
  
A/N: OK, so this is a really weird chapter. I tried to do a bit more character focus, but let me know how you think it's going before I proceed. Please? ^^. 


	3. Shigure's Gift

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket there would be a very ecchi OVA featuring Ayame. Alas, I must create it with words!  
  
Ayame's Magnificent Quest for Sex  
  
A/N: Thank you very much to my reviewers! I know this is starting off a bit shabby and confusing, but it will all come to light soon. Stay tune for many odd things in America.  
  
~ ~  
  
Kyou and Yuki waved their arms vigorously at the window after being locked out of their own home. They sighed despairingly. Tohru was probably in the kitchen, and Ayame and Shigure were "planning." It had all started this morning when the two men had kicked them out of the house in lieu of an impulse to have absolute concentration.  
  
"We get Tohru! Go find your own high school girls," yelled Shigure with a wink. Ayame had flashed them a peace sign and they were out the door.  
  
Kyou headed off to train and Yuki went to his garden, leaving Shigure's household and Tohru at the mercy of the two raging bachelors. The aforementioned pair sat in Shigure's study with a platter of food and a large tablet of paper. They had decided that today would be dedicated to planning.  
  
Shigure sat in the office chair in a suit and tie, his hair combed (a rare occurrence) and a jaunty grin on his face. A pink-clad Ayame sat at his side, gazing at his friend adoringly. He was ready to learn the ways of the world, and his new travel agent Gure-chan was just the one to teach him!  
  
Shigure surveyed the tablet with a practiced grace. Through the morning, Ayame and he began planning out all that would need to be done. At last they finished the list. It contained every imaginable arrangement, every possible thing that would have to be done. Then Shigure took to his feet. It was time to enlighten Ayame on the seriousness of his mission.  
  
Inspirational music played in the background. Our mentor Shigure seemed to be backed by a field of sparkling flowers and bubbles. He had long since discarded the jacket part of his suit, and stood only in a white button starched shirt, with a few of the top buttons left unlatched. He made a dashing figure as he looked out into the horizon, ever aware of Ayame's adoring eyes.  
  
In a deep powerful voice, he began with a single statement:  
  
"Ayame, we have come here today for the sake of your future. Plan, we must, and survive. Your heart and your future, secure them we will."  
  
To Ayame at that moment, it was as though Shigure's suit became a robe and a light saber was thrust through his hand instead of a pen. He watched him with rapt attention, flowers floating from his eyes.  
  
"Gure-chan, you are amazing!"  
  
"We have made technical preparations, but this is no sole journey of the body. It is solely the journey of your soul!"  
  
Somewhere, a star was born into the universe! That was the sensation Ayame felt at the hands of Shigure.  
  
"There will be troubles, and there will be pain. You must be ever watchful, my loving friend. Your personality is yet untarnished by perversion and greed, but in America, those threats will abound. You must take them in stride, you must be ASSIDUOUS!"  
  
Ayame giggled. "That has ass in it!"  
  
The wrath of Shigure fell upon him.  
  
"No! You must be brave! You cannot gain experience and wisdom without restraint! You cannot hinder yourself with one stupid mistake. Therefore to stop you from doing such a thing, I will give to you my most treasured possession!"  
  
Ayame gazed at Shigure with rapt attention as he opened a drawer and drew out a book, which he opened and took out a further box.  
  
"I present to you, Ayame my love, my Sakura Blossom Scented Ultra-thin Pleasure Textured Condoms!"  
  
The box glowed in the breeze as it was placed in Ayame's hands. It was as though the essence of it spilled over him. Sakura blossoms floated in the wind, and he felt as though he would be swept away by the magnificence of this gift.  
  
"But why, Gure-chan? Why do you place this upon me?"  
  
"Alas, you are so innocent. You must learn, Aya-chan, that you have a very formidable quality that will cast a light upon you even in the darkest hour. Aya-chan, look deep within you, and you will know it is always yours. From the outside, it is obvious, especially to me, a seasoned warrior of the field."  
  
"What is it, sensei?"  
  
Shigure took a deep breath, and looked Ayame over from head to toe. He felt himself blush at the sight of his slender friend, with his picturesque build and slightly feminine waist and hips. He took in the gorgeous rippling silver hair that flowed down his back in waves, and at last he spoke. Yes, Shigure the raging novelist spoke, and his words Ayame would never forget.  
  
"AYA-CHAN!" he boomed, "you have Sex Appeal!"  
  
A crimson color rose to Ayame's cheeks. His heart seemed to soar at this compliment from his dear friend. Then came the soul surge. Ayame threw himself upon Shigure with a yell, and the men held each other tight for what seemed like hours, but it was really minutes.  
  
Then Ayame parted to finish packing and Shigure set off to finish travel arrangements. As he looked out the window at the bright sun, Ayame grinned a grin with the power of a million DDR machines. He was going to America! 


End file.
